1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of drum storage and handling and specifically to a drum storage unit having a spill containment feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal drums or barrels are usually stored in a horizontal position on racks which mount the drums at least two abreast and four high. These racks are typically constructed from structural steel with welded frames. Spill and leak containment of horizontally stored drums is provided by placing a rack which mounts two horizontally positioned drums on the surface pallet of a container basin and placing five-gallon pails on the pallet adjacent the drum tap. Such a container basin and pallet arrangement is disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 08/201,019, filed Feb. 24, 1994.
The basin and pallet assembly is intended to store the drums in a vertical position, and mounting a horizontal storage rack on the basin pallet is not recommended because of the inherent instability of the assembly. Positioning a basin under commercially available storage racks is impossible because of the lack of clearance.
While the storage of drums in a vertical position on containment basins permits greater security against leakage and spills, the drums may be accessed only by immersion pumps. Gravity discharge is attainable with the drum stored in a horizontal position, but spill and leakage containment is a problem.
It is also necessary to transport and store individual drums to and at remote stations with the drum being stored in a horizontal position for convenient gravity discharge. This is conventionally done by a drum dolly which is adapted to transport and then rock the drum to a stationary horizontal position. A catch basin may be positioned under the drum for spillage. One such cart is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,648 to Dickson.